Be Together Again
by Mother PoM
Summary: Months ago, Private and Skipper had to break off their relationship. Its like nothing has changed, until an old friend of Skipper's drops by. Private is going to need Skipper more than ever. RATED M. If you get triggers from sexual abuse, don't read this story.
1. Chapter 1

Its been a few months since he saw HIM cheating. HIM kissing that so called cheerful otter. Everyone says he didn't mean to kiss her, SHE has said it was a accident but why should he listen to them.

Private wrapped his flippers around himself.

It just wasn't fair, he had to stop thinking about those stupid memories. But, HE just couldn't. When Ron came to the HQ for a few days, his world changed dramatically.


	2. Chapter 2

Private, for once, got bored of watching the lunacorns. He just laid on his back and closed his eyes. Ron watched the young penguin amused. He walked over and cleared his throat. He got no response. Private just seemed to be in his own little world. Ron straddled him with a smirk. Private sensed something was off. He opened his eyes and screamed, very loudly.

Ron covered his beak. "Don't scream, no one is here."

"**GET****OFF ME!**"

"Nah." He grinded into the smaller.

Private was too scared to fight back, if he struggled: it would only end up in a grind. He cried and trembled.

"Why'd Skipper ever hook up with you? Beside for your body of course. You're just a cry baby." This made the younger cry harder.

Ron rubbed his flippers against the Private but he got no reaction, except sobbing.

"You gave no sexual reaction...You just want to be Skipper's s*** don't you?"

Private sobbed harder than he was before. "G-get o-off m-e!"

Ron laughed at him but got off since he had later fun planned later. "Run along s***."

Private got on his feet and shakily walked toward his bunk.

"Oh and Wh***?" Ron suddenly slapped his butt. "Nice butt."

He laughed again then exited the HQ. Private cried softly as he climbed in his bunk.


	3. Chapter 3

Private yelped as he fell out of his bunk. He groaned as he shakily tried to get up.

"Private? Is that you?" The younger tried to get up again but his heart fluttered at the voice so he went back down. Two flippers helped him up.

Private rubbed his eyes, "I-m f-ine…"

Skipper felt his forehead. "You have a fever? When did that happened?"

Kowalski stretched as he stopped by the two, "Well, Ron did have a bit of sickness."

At the name "Ron", Private began shaking and whimpering. Images hit his brain like a slap.

"Private? Are you alright soldier?"

"Y-es." the smaller squeaked.

"Kowalski, options."

"I suggest putting him in the medical bed?"

Skipper made a face. "Why did you make it look like a human bed?"

"Hey, what did you expect it to look like? A block of ice?"

Skipper rolled his eyes then went into the extra room, Kowalski refused to have the medical bed in his lab. Then put Private on the bed. He grabbed the covers and pulled it close.

"I hate how hot it is…"

Skipper resisted the urge to comment on that. It probably would end with a glare from his ex boyfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

Private shot up, holding his head as he heard a door slam shut.

The young penguin gulped, "S-kippah? i-is that you?"

"Guess again s***." Private teared up. "Why would he even want to check up on you?"

Private hid under his covers. "Go a-away.."

"No can do." A rough grasp ripped him off the bed and threw him to the ground.

Private scooted away. "N-no..stay away from me!"

"Nope."

Ron forced him against the wall, biting his neck and rubbing him.

Private whimpered, "Stop!"

A sharp slap was delivered to his face. "Shut up s***." He pushed him to the ground.

"HEEELP!" The younger cried and lashed out his feet and flippers, trying to buy time.

Ron kicked him. "Stop moving crybaby." Ron forced his feet apart and straddled him. "Get ready."

Suddenly there was a sound of a slamming door. "What the-? WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?!" Ron was tackled to the ground with a tight grip around his neck. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HIM IN THAT WAY!" A punch went to Ron's beak.

"OW! GEEZ MAN!"

Punch.

"Don't-"

Punch.

"EVER."

PUNCH. PUNCH.

"TOUCH HIM."

PUNCH. PUNCH. PUNCH.

"AGAIN!"

He continued his punches even though Ron was dazed by now. Private whimpered and tried to pull Skipper away from the beaten up penguin.

"P-Please stop Skippah..."

"STOP?! HE JUST TRIED TO RA** YOU!"

Private flinched. "I-I know...But that doesn't mean he deserves to die!"

Skipper growled but dropped Ron. "Fine..."

"T-Thank you-" Private barely finished his sentence when he toppled over with a blurry vision.

But strong flippers caught him. "You must be worst than I thought..." He was set on the bed. Private whimpered as he heard Skipper dragging Ron off. "Don't worry Solider, I'm coming back..." After the leader left, Private mentally groaned. Idiot, why did HE WANT HIM to come back? Clearly he still likes Skipper. When he should be moving on.


	5. Chapter 5

Private stared at the screen of the phone-Well SP's phone.

"Private! I haven't got all day!" SP grumbled.

"Oh! Sorry!" He called the number he dialed down.

"Does Skipper know who you're calling?"

"No. Pick up..."

A mono-tone voice sounded through the other line tiredly, "Hello?"

Private smiled sheepishly. "Hi Blue."

There was quietness before his brother spoke again. "Hmm. Didn't expect you to call."

"Heh...Yeah..."

"Something wrong?"

Private whined. "Blue, you say that every time I call."

A chuckle was heard, "Well, when someone calls a medic, it usually means somethings wrong."

"Well...Its just... I'm supposed to get over this break up of mine but something happened and I'm having mixed feelings. And I don't know what to do!"

"Then why not listen to these mixed feelings of yours?"

"WHAT?! But he'll cheat on me again!"

"Did you see him with this person he cheated on you with?"

"No..But he might've done it just to break my heart!" Private paused. "Wait...HOW DID YOU KNOW IT WAS A GUY?"

"You keep using male pronouns."

"And you don't care?"

"I have nothing against it. Anyway, maybe you should know more about this cause of breakup before I make my decision to beat him up."

"I'm sorry...But who said you were going to beat him up?"

"Myself?"

Private rolled his eyes. "You don't need to beat anyone up."

"..."

"There's no changing your mind is there?"

"Nope." Then Blue hang up.

Private sighed, shaking his head. Then handed the phone back to SP. She scurried out.


	6. Chapter 6

**If you do not like Pripper in any shape or form, I question you're reading this in the first place. **

Skipper put a flipper to his forehead, "So are you feeling any better?"

Private smiled shyly. "Yes…" He then frowned. "Skippah?"

"Hmm?"

"I've been wondahing…What exactly happened? You know..About THAT."

Skipper stared at him. "Sure you won't cut me off this time?"

Private dramatically sighed. "I won't…"

"Alright then. It was an accident. I didn't see her coming around the corner, so that happened. I didn't expect it to." Skipper hugged Private to his chest, "I'm sorry the accident hurt you in that way."

Private felt stupid. Like a complete half witted idiot. No wonder he was expendable.

Private sniffed. "I'm sorry for not listening…"

Before Skipper could object that it wasn't his fault in any way, a beak pressed against his softly. Skipper blinked in surprised before responding eagerly. Private wrapped his flippers around his neck. Skipper laid a flipper on the back of his head to pull him more into the kiss as if it was possible. Private pulled away for air then leaned his head into Skipper's chest. He closed his eyes.

~0~0

Skipper grunted as he was hit on his shoulder. Private was squirming a bit in his sleep, hitting the leader in the progress.

Skipper shook him, "Private, wake up."

Another hit.

"Ugh, really?"

Private whimpered. Then opened his eyes. He looked around wildly.

"Private? What's wrong?"

The younger buried his face into his chest. "I'm s-scared. What if he comes back? He scares me." Private mumbled.

Skipper rubbed his back. "You think he's actually allowed in the HQ? He won't touch you as long I'm around."

Private frowned. "Kicking him out? Seems a little harsh."

Skipper angrily scoffed. "No, its harsh enough. Rapists are not freaking allowed."

"Well, its bettah than killing him."


End file.
